The Story of The Five Amigos (Epilogue)
Epilogue (also known as Chapter 13) is the thirteenth chapter and the last chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The End". Plot After the war ended with the skuas, The Amigos, Erik, and Lovelace are waiting for Mumble and Ramón to come back and Raul says, "What taking them so long?". Rinaldo says, "I don't know and i think, they won". Mumble shouts, "Hey guys!, i'm back!". Raul says, "The Tallboy is back again!". The Amigos, Erik, and Lovelace begins to cheer for them for coming back, and they land on the land while removing the flying skua wings. Mumble says, "Amigos, Erik, and Lovelace". Ramón says, "It's good to be back boys". The Amigos hugs Ramón and Nestor says, "Your the best at fighting". Ramón says, "I know and everyone is gonna be happy at me". Lovelace says, "So you two are brave". Erik says, "I am brave?". Mumble says, "Sorry son, you have to be an adult to be brave like me and Ramón". Erik says, "Awww man and why the kids don't". Ramón says, "Stop hugging boys!". Raul says, "Finally, it's over at last!". Lombardo says, "Your awesome now". Ramón says, "Let tell everyone at Emperor-Land that i defeated the skuas". The Amigos says, "Yaaayyyyyyy". Raul says, "That would be nice". When the screen changes to Emperor-Land from a storm, Everyone from Adélie Village was there and Mumble's family with Gloria and Erik was there too with the Amigos. Noah says, "Congratulations everyone, you defeated the skuas and also the boss. I am very happy at you and i will plan to change Emperor-Land with new rooms and more fun!". Everyone was cheering and Ramón says, "So guys, the plan was awazing". Raul says, "Do we have to destroy the cave we made?". Ramón says, "No, we kept it and everyone is gonna fit in there". Raul says, "But there's no room for everyone to fit in, i found a place related to Adelie-Land". Rinaldo says, "Two Adelie-Lands?". Raul says, "Yes and everyone is gonna fit there for there new homes, everyone get's a new home too". Ramón says, "That's right". Rimon says, "Ramón, you did it and you saved the emperor nation!". Limon says, "And you also saved the adelie nation too". Angelo says, "It's easy to go there with a lot of fun". Enrique, Estefan. Raphael, and Amigos says, "Yeah!". Ramón says, "Thank you so much for having me there". Noah says, "Let have the Great' Guin come to cheer everyone *The spirit appears from the Great 'Guin by having them cheer*. Let have Mumble come for saving all the fish we had". Memphis says, "It's time to go Mumble". Mumble says, "Thanks dad". Mumble walks in when Maurice, Michelle, and Seymour looks at him, and the elders with two Eggberts looks at him too. Noah holds Mumble fin by saying, "CHEER FOR THE BRAVE PENGUIN!". Everyone was cheering for Mumble and Erik says, "Yaaaayyyy! it's my dad!". Limon says, "Well Ramón, i thought you were dead but you were alive". Ramón says, "Yeah mom but Raul tells me that he found a place with grass on the snow". Lovelace says, "And that what i'm talking about!". Limon says, "Yeah, Lovelace found a place about it too". Ramón says, "Well mom *takes Limon's fin and the camera dissolves to the rotating sweep that introduced the new home setting; Ramón is now showing it off to Limon.*Welcome to the new Adelie-Land! a predator-free environment". Limon says, "I can't belive it, This place has everything!". Ramón says, "Yeah and the next day just started with our new home". Raul says, "Awazing and were living here". Nestor says, "Watch and learn everyone". Roy says, "So, this place is a dump, we have to clean it off". Elder 1 says, "Yeah and start moving!". When everyone is here in their new home, everyone was cleaning the junk and the snowpiles off. Ramón discovers grass on the snow and says, "Raul, you are right! it's true". The Amigos says, "We Got It!". Lovelace says, "Well boys, i'm staying here for a new home". Ramón got shocked and says, "Lovelace? what the heck are you doing here?". Lovelace says, "I'm here to move there because, you discover that place for a long time". Ramón says, "You gotta be kidding me?". Lovelace says, "Yeah and you turn the penguin next to you!". The Groupie arrives when Groupie 1 says, "I'm sorry Ramón, i have beated you up before and let's be friends". Ramón says, "How about my friends?". Groupie 1 says, "Your friends". Ramón says, "Okay and don't be a bad boy *laughs with his friends*" Lovelace says, "These guys are funny". Groupie 1 says, "Yeah and we saved the day". The camera moves from Rimon leading a group of adélie penguin in a session of tai-chi as he says, "Crane... spreads its wings... Turns, with dainty fins...". The scene cut to adelie penguins arrayed along the edge of a pool, arms all upraised; one by one they dive into the water as they sing the song "Everything is Saved". Everything is Saved Every-thing is Saved Everything is Saved Everything is Saved Every-thing is Saved Everything is Saved" Every thing is Saved!. While adelie penguins and Angelo take turns on the snowed trampoline, Enrique begins to sing as: Ramón is the brave penguin The skuas is now defeated Everyone is saved from the skuas Angelo begins to sing while holding a dozen a fish: And Mumble has saved the fishes! When Limon is ready to sing, A chorus line of skua wings are swept out of the way; Ramón dances and cavorts with a Carmen Miranda-esque hat of colorful fishes from Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version). When we run in circles there are penguins The round thing is finally over... Rimon relaxes in the snow-vine hammock with a soda drink, while fishes fall all around. The males are getting in their drinks Rimon sings: And that how my son saved the day Ramón (posing to Limon) sings: And everyone is getting alright! '' Ramón and Limon, perched on Mumble's back while the Amigos jumps into the water, they dive over a series of waterfalls and flew all the way to the sky. The adelie penguins all swim in the pools at the bottom of the jumping entance from Happy Feet Two, singing; Amigos landing and rise out of the water, Ramón and his mom balanced on Mumble's belly as he comes to the surface while Erik and Lovelace on land watching them. The adelie penguin sings: ''Everything is Saved Every-thing is Saved Antarctica is now Saved! The camera pulls back to show the whole adelie penguin clan enjoying their new home: doing the conga, tossing a giant snowball around like a medicine ball, the adelie chicas doing their wiggle walk. hanggliding, and so on. When Ramón narrating as the camera continues to truck out with the ending, he says, "Well, that's it. The story comes to an end". Rinaldo whimper and says, "It's over already?". Ramón says, "Yeah and this is what endings do. They come to the end". Raul says, "Awazing backstory with Ramón and the Amigos". When the song ends, the backstory stops when the scene goes with Mumble and Erik saying, "Wooo!". Erik says, "Do it again! Do it again!". Ramón says, "Sorry smallboy, the story was long and maybe next time when your colony comes to Adelie-Land and i will tell a story to them". Erik says, "It's okay and i was joking". Ramón says, "Ohhhhhh and jokes alway happens". Mumble says, "Yeah and we have to leave by now". Ramón says, "Well Tall and small boys, you can leave for now on". Mumble says, "Thanks Ramón and we better get going". Erik says, "Bye". After Mumble and Erik left Amigos Cave, Raul says, "Bye fellas!". Rinaldo says, "I'm bored and what can we do now?". Ramón says, "Do nothing". The 4 Amigos says, "What?". Lombardo says, "This can't be serious". Ramón says, "Just kidding boys, let's have a snowball fight". The 4 Amigos says, "Yaaayyyyyyyy snowball fight!". The Narraitor says, "When the Amigos went to play a snowball fight, they played a lot and everything was going on and started a snow fight *camera moves up*. This is an happy ending to all of the penguins who liked the story alot and that's the end to everyone". THE END Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos